Errors in computer memory are among the most common hardware causes of machine failures in the business enterprise production environment. An enterprise computer system may employ different mechanisms in the hardware, such as Error Correcting Codes (ECC), to attempt transparent recovery from memory errors. Errors that the hardware cannot correct eventually lead to hardware failures, which require identifying and replacing the affected memory modules. While the memory modules may be inexpensive relative to the total investment in the computer hardware configuration, the disruption to affected business applications and potential loss of data may be costly to remediate. Additionally, as advances in technology lead to increased density in memory chips, a corresponding increase in the rate of memory failures may also result.
It may therefore be desirable, among other things, to transparently correct errors detected in computer hardware memory more efficiently.